


Thirst

by marcie1a



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Cum Inflation, Hybrids, Knotting, Lots of Cum, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Needy Jeon Jungkook, Needy Kim Taehyung | V, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Top Park Jimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcie1a/pseuds/marcie1a
Summary: Jungkook and Taehyung get their first heats, and it hits them stronger than Jimin thought it would.





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> listen, i couldn't think of another name okay  
> idk if this works but it works for the sake of smut

Jungkook was pressed up against Taehyung, who had been petting his ears for the last half - hour. The younger purred insistently, and kept leaning in for more more more. His scent was sickening Taehyung, but also attracting him. 

 

Little did they know they were getting their first heats. Jungkook was the first to get the effects, which were slowly creeping up to Tae.

 

“Tae~” Jungkook said, his voice cracking a bit. “You know what I would like right now?”

 

“Hm..”

 

He climbed on his lap and pressed his hard - on against Taehyung’s stomach. “I want cock.”

 

Well that was abrupt.

 

The effects finally caught up with him and he grinded against Jungkook, nodding. 

 

Jungkook was the first to connect their lips. It soon turned into a sloppy mess of saliva and them moaning relentlessly. Their hips rutted together. Taehyung was so sensitive, it only took him a little bit. Soon, Tae cried out into his mouth and came in his pants. He was dragged into their room; This would only be one of the many times they would cum today.

 

***

Jimin walked into their apartment and- Holy shit, what the hell was that smell? It was so strong, he almost collapsed upon entrance. The noises that could be heard from the back explained it all.

 

As soon as he opened their room door, the smell only got stronger. 

 

See, Jungkook and Taehyung were Omega - Kitten hybrids, and Jimin was their Alpha. He just wasn’t a hybrid.

 

“W - Wait, ngh, Jungkookie, J - Jimin...ie! Is here…”

 

Jungkook slowed down his rapid bouncing on Taehyung’s lap to look over at the shocked Alpha.

 

“Jiminie…” He panted. “It hurts...Help us..”

 

Their heats. They were so young, they hadn’t gotten them yet. That is, until now. “Looks like my little kitties have gone into heat.”

 

Their tails were matted with a mixture of sweat and slick, their skin also shiny with sweat. Their eyes were extremely dark, red, and hooded. He could barely recognize the cute little kittens he had left behind just hours ago.

 

Before he could speak another sentence, the two were back at fucking again. Wait…

 

“Hm, what’s this?” Jimin pressed a hand against Jungkook’s swelled stomach. He whined.

 

“Ngh..It’s..cum….” Taehyung’s stomach was also swelled up.

 

“How many times have you two came inside each other?”

 

“T - Taehyungie, how many?”

 

The older hybrid counted on his fingers. “More than..nine.”

 

Fuck. Jimin had a lot of work to do if they were still wound up after nine rounds. His clothes were immediately stripped until he was completely naked, then immediately pulled into the bubble of sex. 

 

They shoved him down on the bed and attacked him. Jungkook immediately went down on him and fucked his throat on Jimin’s cock while Taehyung sunk his teeth into his neck. This was too much, he was already moaning and growing inside Jungkook’s mouth.

 

“Boys..wait..slow - fuck - slow down.”

 

“But we want your cock,” Jungkook whined.

 

“I want you to fill me with your knot.” Taehyung agreed.

 

“Hey! I’m the one getting his knot!”

 

“Not if I make him cum first!”

 

They looked at each other like it was a challenge and both grabbed for his cock. The youngest was pumping it and licking up and down it, while the other sucked and squeezed at the tip.

 

“Jesus- Oh god- You two--” Jimin could barely get a word out without getting kissed or moaning.

 

“Who’s doing better, Hyung?” Jungkook asked him.

 

“Ah...Both..?”

 

They weren’t satisfied with that answer, as they started going even more. “I m - mean, I love you both equally, you both..Are doing something..” His words were beginning to space apart. “I love my kitties..”

 

“Hm, Kookie, we’re going to have to put a cock ring on Jiminie.”

 

Where the hell did they find a cock ring?

 

Jungkook jumped off the bed and returned no sooner, sticking his tail up in the air as he put it on him. This kid was supposed to be the sweet one, but here he was.

 

“Taehyungie, come help me,” His tongue lapped innocently at his tip. Just as he was asked, Tae climbed down and wrapped his lips around the side of his cock and mouthed at it. Pre - cum was dripping from their lips and it just looked so wrong on their mouths, the same mouths that would giggle if they so much as got frosting on them. But it was so arousing..

 

Jimin turned away for a single second, and Jungkook had climbed on top of Tae and started fucking him again. The bed shook with Jimin just idly sitting by. Jungkook was fucking into him so hard he was panting and brokenly moaning.

 

“Oh, kitties, so impatient,” His hands pulled Jungkook off, only to have Tae climb back on top of him and try to get him back inside. They were so damn horny, jeez..

 

Taehyung was so desperate, why not let him go first. “TaeTae, come here, come sit on my lap. Jungkook pouted, but the good thing was that he knew he would get his knot. Perks of being the youngest. 

 

No time was wasted before Tae was sinking himself down onto Jimin, a completely blissed out look on his face. “Ah-! Ah--! Jiminie, a - ah,” He buried his face in his neck, grinding his hips. “More, m - more, m- Ahh!”

 

Jimin grabbed his hips as hard as he could and started to fuck into him, faster than Jungkook could, deeper, definitely topping his size by a lot. 

 

Long story short, Tae came at least 3 times before he was completely fucked out and whimpering for Jimin to stop. As soon as Tae was off, Jungkook pounced on him but was immediately pinned down. His body was arched off the bed as Jimin destroyed his body and made him scream. Taehyung lazily nipped at his skin to leave marks.

 

Jungkook started breathing heavily, claws coming out. Tae made sure to pin his hands to the bed as to not hurt Jimin. Jimin pulled out momentarily to pull off the cock ring, and pushed back inside. His knot grew, the stretch was so tight because of his small body, it made him almost unintelligible. Jungkook shivered and came for the 5th time as he was filled with cum, dripping over and onto the bed.

 

All three of them collapsed, and Tae, being the attention whore he was, found his way between them and was cuddling. 

 

“Next time, I get your knot, Jiminie,” He rested between them and closed his eyes. That sounded like a deal.

 

They fell asleep, eventually waking up to clean up, be soft and tell each other they loved each other and lazily eat, then go back to sleep. ~


End file.
